Network-enabled devices may be deployed in numerous premises throughout information distribution networks that serve numerous end-points over a wide region, such as households and/or businesses. Content providers distribute or provide access to content, services, and other information to the end-points via the information distribution network. A cost in delivering the content, services and other information to the end-points includes the cost associated with determining and/or identifying problems occurring throughout the distribution network. For example, a user may interact (e.g., telephone call, e-mail, web chat session, etc.) with a representative of the content provider when the user experiences a problem. The representative may proceed to discuss the problem with the user to determine if a problem exists, identify the existing problem, determine a potential solution to the problem, and initiate a potential fix. One difficulty is that the problem observed by the user may be the result of an issue occurring at any point throughout the network. Thus, there exists a need for an improved system and method to monitor and diagnose a network.